Lilith: Queen of Damnation
by Little-Big Dreamer4
Summary: Lilith the queen of hell, or so everyone thinks. The cunning ex-wife of Adam has been ripped from her home and is now on earth. How will Lucifer react when he sees her again? How will his relationship with Chloe be affected when Lilith wants to go back home and he is the only one who can bring her?


_Location: Lux, 1:00 AM _

He has been the ruler of hell for eons, rebelling against his father did not go as planned as he was literally tossed out of heaven falling in the bowels of the earth and made to torture sinning people. Something that he enjoyed doing making his father's little creations feel the pain that they had caused. Stripped of wings, willingly, and made to wear a face for eternity wasn't the plan. Once he had been his father's favorite son, his father's star, the creator of the morning star. Once he questioned his father's motive he was kicked out of heaven, forced to rule over a desolate place that he didn't want to.

Of course, he had been bored. Of course, he wanted a little vacation from the screaming of souls wanting to know why they ended up in hell like they really couldn't tell how the ended up here. Lux was his home away from home, his little haven of sinners guilt that he got high off, other than the miss molly herself. He sat here in his club bored, this was getting boring, the detective was ignoring him, and his brother was being a dick as usual, as all angels were. Maze was out on a hunt looking for someone that he didn't bother to get the name of because he was distracted. Why was the detective ignoring him, well, that could be answered with how she found out about his face. The face that his father has scorched. The Devil himself.

"Are you brooding again?" Maze asked snapping him out of his stupor, she was back.

"I'm not brooding, far from it actually," he said getting up from the piano and winking at one of the dancers who blushed but continued with her routine. Taking a glass from the waitresses tray he saluted Maze who ruled her eyes taking the glass from him.

"Hey!" trying to reach for it. "Don't you have a bounty to be on the hunt for or is this your job now. Babysitting."

"I've been babysitting you ever since you got your devil heartbroken. What are you doing Lucifer? You're the fucking king of hell but you're acting like the king pathetic ville." Maze snapped not even flinching as his eyes gleamed red.

"Watch it." Maze rolled her eyes moving away from him.

"You've been cooped up here doing nothing for the past month, come on, you're joining me on my hunt." She grabbed his arm and he didn't try to resist.

_Location: Hawthorne Plaza 3:00 AM _

A group of worshippers was standing around an altar, their faces were hidden away under a massive hood, their eyes were closed and they were chanting. In the middle of the altar laid a woman no older than 30, sobbing. Her mouth was gagged, her eyes moving from one figure to the next, her hair was sticking on end and she was sweaty. These hooded figures had kidnapped her as she was on her way to babysitting a couple of kids as a favor. She never showed up. The altar began to glow a deep maroon color she felt herself levitating, her legs and arms were tied to the altar making her scream in pain which was muffled through the cloth that was over her mouth.

"Lilith seali he pi, l ipaaej oep Lilith," they chanted over and over again as the woman twisted around, her bones cracking and shaping into something strange, she felt a bright light engulfing her before blacking out.

They had stopped chanting, pulling down their hoods they approached the woman untying her from the alter, one of them took away the cloth and smoothed down her hair lovingly. Lilith was in her now, they could feel her presence inside of her.

"Brothers, and sisters, our savior is here." One of them said before he was hurled across the room his neck breaking in the process killing him instantly. The woman was sitting up her eyes milky white as they slowly faded back into brown. Turning around to face the rest of the figures who took a step back, smiling at them, a seductive smile as she lured them in before it turned deadly. All that was heard in the abandoned plaza were the screams of men and the smell of blood filled the air.

_Location: Hawthorne Plaza 9:00 AM_

"What do we have?" Detective Chloe Decker asked Ella who was taking pictures of the bodies trying not to gag. They weren't in the perfect condition, other than being dead, they had bruises all over, their faces almost unrecognizable as they laid strewn across in a weird pattern.

"What the fuck?" Chloe said as she took a closer look at the faces, they were marked with weird symbols on their faces.

"What are those symbols?" she asked as she crouched down to get a closer look.

"Enochian, the language of the Angels," a voice said behind them. They turned and there was Lucifer standing there hands in his pocket looking at the bodies strewn on the floor with a look of concern in his face. This was the first appearance of him after she had seen his face.

"Hello Detective, Ms. Lopez," he said as he crouched down next to her looking closely at the symbols.

"Lucifer," Chloe whispered seeing him glancing at her in which she quickly looked away.

"How did they die?" she asks Ella as she got up Lucifer following soon after.

"Who reported this in?" Chloe asked looking around and Elle pointed to a girl who was talking to the officer she wrapped her arms around herself shaking slightly. She was covered in blood, and staring off into the distance, or staring at Lucifer to be exact. Her eyes flashed milky white before disappearing looking back at the officer talking to her. Chloe seeing this headed over to her, the woman noticed her and her demeanor changed as she looked at her. Chloe couldn't place why she felt the sudden dread fill the pit of her stomach but she did as the woman stared straight into her eyes like she was looking into her soul.

"Good morning ma'am. I'm told that you are the one that called in the incident can you tell me what happened." the woman took a deep breath before saying.

"W-well I don't really remember what happened but. I woke up and I was surrounded by bodies. I don't remember how I got here. I still had my phone so I just called 911." she said.

"You decided to call this in person, why not anonymously?" Chloe asked crossing her arms eyeing the woman something was definitely off about her but she couldn't quite place her fingers on it.

"My DNA is all over the scene I would think that you would find me anyways," she said simply. Chloe was about to ask another question when the looming presence of Lucifer loomed over her making her cringe at the same comforting her.

"Well, well, what do we have here detective?" He asked looking the woman up and down. She cowered away into herself, not at all bothered by his handsome face which he thought was weird. Women were instantly attracted to him that was part of his whole charm, instead of the detective, of course.

"I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" Chloe asked.

"Lilith, Lily for short," she said.

"I know someone named Lilith, she's currently in the bowels of hell right now, but still know her," Lucifer said watching her closely. "Tell me, Lilith, what is it that you desire?" he asked leaning close to her. Chloe watched intently waiting for something as she knew that his tricks actually worked on other people except for her. There was a moment of silence before the woman blinked once her eyes momentarily flashing from milky white then back to brown.

"I'm s-sorry what exactly does this have to do with the investigation?" she asked making Chloe take a step forward in surprise and Lucifer a step backward.

"Alright, ma'am I'm gonna have to take you in for more questioning." The woman nodded as she led her towards her car. She looked back at Lucifer who was still standing there. Stunned.

_Location: LAPD 12:00 PM _

Chloe and Lucifer observed the woman behind the glass who was currently looking around twiddling her thumb. She looked awkward in her surroundings and was fidgeting a lot.

"Do you think she did it?" Chloe asked Lucifer as she took in the woman's shifty movements.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is why are you ignoring me?" Lucifer asked as he turned to her. She momentarily glanced down and turned to Lucifer. "I just want to get back to work, okay? Forget anything ever happened."

"Forget things happened. Detective you saw my face."

"I saw something, I didn't see your face. You're not the devil, Lucifer," she said then walked away from him entering the room startling Lilith.

"Thank you for being her Ms. Eden," Chloe said as she took a seat across Lilith who had all her attention on Lucifer who walked in after her.

"It's okay I figure that it's weird that I would be a suspect."

"No, not at all Ms. Eden we think you might have been a victim," she said and Lilith at first didn't show any emotions, it was like a light turned off in her head before it was suddenly turned back on.

"Why would you think that?" She kept glancing over at Lucifer who was leaning against the window, observing her and making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Those men that were found were cult members, we think that they were trying to do a ritual and… someone might have come in and saved you."

"Now what we really want to know is what was the thing that they were trying to summon and how do you fit in it." Lucifer moved from the window and leaned on the table leaning closer to Lilith who moved back every time he leaned in.

"I don't know," she said shifting slightly.

"I think you do."

"I'm sorry are a detective?" she asked getting irritated by the man. His presence made her nervous it was like there was an unspoken rule with him that she wanted to break so bad but it was hard because she didn't know what it was.

"Can you identify these men for me, Ms. Eden?" She showed her a bunch of pictures of the dead bodies, their faces were disfigured, the bodies hung in weird shapes and positions. There were strange carvings on their faces.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" She asked. She hadn't even bothered with looking at their faces before she called the police, her stomach turned the more she looked at the people in the picture. Did she do this? She assumes that was what happened, she assumes that she blacked out killed these people then woke up. She wasn't a killer, she was a finance undergraduate that turned to babysit little brats to pay off her college debt because no one was hiring. Now she was wound up in this mess.

"No sorry," she said as she looked away from the pictures, both watched closely as she looked guilty then looked at each other.

"Well I'm sure that you want to get out of those clothes, thank you for coming in," Chloe said as she got up Lilith following soon after. Lucifer offered his hand for her to shake, something he never did.

"It was to meet you, Lilith Eden." He said. Lilith hesitated before shaking his hand. The brief glow went unnoticed by them but Chloe who was taken aback. Lilith smiled shyly before opening the door and went out.

"What was that?" She asked him as soon as Lilith left, Lucifer watched her go.

"A hunch," he said simply watching the girl go. He knew what she was, he was wondering how she got out of that pit, she isn't supposed to be here.

"Well, was your hunch correct? Or,"

"We shall see," he said before going out following the girl closely.


End file.
